


Waking Up Someone Else's Son

by GachMoBrea



Series: My Father, Barry Allen [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, After Oculus Event, Alternate Universe, Barry is Len's DAD, De-Aged Len, Father!Barry, Gen, OOC, Rip Hunter - Freeform, Young!Len, i don't know what else to tag!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fantastic idea:<br/>"You know how Leonard sacrificed himself for the Legends team? Well after that he spent some time in the time vortex or something, but then he get pulled into an alternate world. (Totally unconscious by the way.) When he wakes up he is in Joe's house in a child's room, not noticing how small he is now he looks around the room before he notices Barry who looks huge compared to Len. Barry would look fondly at Len, his son.   DUN DUN DUN!"  [JoeFandome]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Someone Else's Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoeFandome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeFandome/gifts).



> Hi, "JoeFandome"!!!  
> This is just a short, rough draft of an idea of how this could go? It's simplistic and vague enough to add more details according to whatever you're thinking. We can either add on from here? Or start over if it's terrible. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "The Flash" or "DC Legends of Tomorrow" nor do I own the characters from previously mentioned shows.

"There are no strings on me."  
Leonard expects being blown to smithereens to hurt.  
But whatever happened to him at the Oculus didn't.  
In fact, he felt numb as the bright light enveloped his body and took over everything he saw.  
Then there was just darkness.  
Everywhere he looked it was a blackness so thick and intimidating that he felt it covering his skin. He could hardly breath but he didn't feel like he needed to.  
Maybe he didn't?  
After all....He was dead...Right?  
Then he felt nothing. He felt like he could actually FEEL "nothing". Which made about as much sense as everything else.  
Which means it made no sense at all.

Eventually, he passed out. He didn't know why he was conscious in the first place.  
Dead people aren't supposed to be awake.  
The darkness flowed into his brain as the nothing covered him in a thick blanket of itself.  
Leonard stops thinking completely.

...

Leonard wakes groggily, his head pounding like he's gone round twenty with Mick. He opens his eyes, expecting to see the metal walls of the Waverider, or perhaps, the familiar broken boards of one of his hideouts.  
He doesn't expect to see rocket wallpaper or a child's bedroom room.  
"What?" he rubs at his eyes, sitting up in the bed he just noticed he's in. The comforter and sheets match the rocket theme of the room and his brow furrows at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the ceiling of the room.  
"How are you feeling?" a familiar voice asks him.  
Leonard turns his head to the left where Barry Allen is sitting in a chair at his bedside. When did the Scarlet Speedster get there? Was this the hero's old bedroom?  
Better question, how did Leonard get here?  
"Are you okay, son?" Barry leans forward and puts the back of his hand to Leonard's forehead. "You're fever finally broke last night. No more gallivanting after space pirates in the rain, okay kiddo?"  
'Son?' 'Kiddo?'  
Leonard frowns, "What are you talking about?"  
Barry smiles fondly at him, which is perhaps the strangest thing that Leonard's seen since he woke up, "I'm talking about you running around in the rain for hours trying to save Rip Hunter, your partner in the space police, from the dreaded space pirates."  
Leonard blinks at that. The hero had finally lost his mind. What on earth was he talking about?  
Barry frowns, "Len, what's wrong? Are you still feeling sick?"  
"Where am I?" Leonard asks carefully. He glances around the room, takes in the space toys cluttering the dresser and the baseball bat leaning against the closed closet door.  
"You're in your room," the hero's frown deepens as he moves from the chair to the edge of Leonard's bed. "You caught a really bad cold that turned into a worse fever. You've been out of it for two days, son. You had me worried."  
It doesn't click in Leonard's head how BIG Barry is compared to him until he's sitting so close to him. Had the explosion caused him to shrink?  
Leonard looks down at his hands and notices how small they are. How YOUNG they look. He jumps from his bed, Barry shouting out a "Hey!" to him as he runs to the nearest bathroom to stare into a mirror.  
His younger self stares back.  
"Get back in bed, Leonard Allen," Barry orders him firmly. "You are not cleared for take off until the doctor takes a look at you."  
'Leonard ALLEN?' Since when?  
Suddenly, Leonard's feet are no longer on the ground. He's up in the air, thrown over the speedster's shoulder and gently returned to the bed where he's carefully tucked in.  
"Now," Barry smiles at him fondly again. "I know you probably think that you're fine and that 'there's nothing wrong with me' but trust your father when I tell you that you are not fine."  
The hero kisses Leonard on the top of his head while his brain spins with the fact that he's somehow wound up in an alternate universe where he's a kid again and Barry Allen is his father!  
"I'm going to call the doctor," Barry rubs Leonard's arm gently. "You rest here. I don't want to see you out of this bed unless you're using the bathroom, mister. Okay?"  
It takes a second for Leonard to realize that his new dad is waiting for him to reply. He can't quite manage words yet, so he just nods a few times.  
"That's my boy," the hero chuckles, walking out of the room.  
Leonard had to get out of there.  
But how?


End file.
